hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 32 (Your world)
Your world is the thirty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *TIM finds colours in a painting. *CHARLI describes her house and its colours. *KELLIE and Chats imagine being in a red-sanded desert with a blue oasis. *CHARLI swims in different ways. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *NATHAN makes a Hi-5 flag with the things everyone likes. *CHARLI waves two flags. *KATHLEEN makes a picture of the world with different colours, from the grass to outer space. *CHARLI pretends to be a cloud. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a mermaid (Charli) that lost her favourite shell and her friends (Nathan the octopus and Tim the fish) help her to find it. Gallery Tim S1 E32.png Charli S1 E32 1.png Kellie S1 E32.png Charli S1 E32 2.png Charli's ABC.png Nathan S1 E32.png Charli S1 E32 3.png Kathleen S1 E32.png Charli S1 E32 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E32.png Trivia *In this episode, the segments except Sharing Stories were played just by their owners without any help. *Kathleen is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Making music From the top of the gum tree you might see Colours everywhere. From the top of the gum tree you might see Colours everywhere A blue sky, white clouds Yellow wattle tree A red roof, a black cat And two green socks for me. From the top of the gum tree you might see Colours everywhere A blue sky, white clouds And yellow wattle tree A red roof, a black cat And two green socks for me. From the top of the gum tree you might see Colours everywhere A blue sky, white clouds And yellow wattle tree A red roof, a black cat And two green socks for me. ;Body move #01 I live in a big blue house I have a fish and one grey mouse The door is green, the roof is red And inside is my bright, yellow bed. I live in a big blue house I have a fish and one grey mouse The door is green, the roof is red And inside is my bright, yellow bed. ;Word play Red desert sand Soft, red sand Walking in the desert On the soft, red sand. Red desert sand Soft, red sand Walking in the desert On the soft, red sand. Red desert sand Soft, red sand Walking in the desert On the soft, red sand. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Shapes in space Shapes, shapes Shapes here and there With all the colours of the world Shapes everywhere. Shapes, shapes Shapes here and there With all the colours of the world Shapes everywhere. Shapes, shapes Shapes here and there With all the colours of the world Shapes everywhere. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns A red-squared house on the green, green grass The big, blue sky with clouds floating pass And way up high in outer space Stars like diamonds all over the place. A red-squared house on the green, green grass A big, blue sky with clouds floating pass And way up high in outer space Stars like diamonds all over the place. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories I've lost my shell My shiny, yellow shell And it makes me sad It makes me feel so bad My little, old, shiny, yellow shell. I've lost my shell My shiny, yellow shell And it makes me sad It makes me feel so bad My little, old, shiny, yellow shell. I've lost my shell My shiny, yellow shell And it makes me sad It makes me feel so bad My little, old, shiny, yellow shell. I've found my shell My shiny, yellow shell So I don't feel sad And I don't feel bad My found, little, round, little, shiny, yellow shell. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that segments are played without other's help Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about descriptions Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about oasis Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about flags Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about waving Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about octopuses Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about lost things Category:Ep about forgetting Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about helping